


each other

by groovycoochie



Series: The Wolffe Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: you have night terrors. good thing wolffe is there to comfort you
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Series: The Wolffe Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128905
Kudos: 15





	each other

A whimper is what wakes him up.

Wolffe’s first instinct is to reach for his blaster and point at the noise that disturbed his sleep, but another whimper of his name makes his drowsy mind pause. There’s a small kick to his legs and Wolffe looks to your side of the bed.

“No… please…” you mumble, trying to wriggle away from whatever you’re dreaming about. “Please…”

He doesn’t hesitate to wake you gently and wrap you up in a hug. “You’re okay, cyare, I’m here.. I’m here..”

He rubs small circles over your back, repeating the words until you stop shaking. Wolffe’s heart aches seeing you like this. He just wants you to be happy and content. 

Slowly, you pull away, your breathing steady, but you push yourself away from him. “I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to do this for me. I should be the one taking care of you, Wolffe. I just had a bad dream, it’s nothing-–”

“Cyare, we take care of each other,” Wolffe interrupts gently, keeping a comforting hand on your arm. “I care about you and I know I don’t show it enough, so let me hold you when you’re not okay.”

You stare at him, eyes wide, for a long moment but slowly you nod your head and let him wrap you up in a hug again. “Thank you, Wolffe.”

He kisses the top of your head, lying down with you on top of him. “Nothing to thank, cyare. We take care of each other.”


End file.
